Ancient Vimpire
For the modern-day variant, see Vimpire. Frenzy |ability = When any Zombie with Frenzy destroys a Plant, that Zombie gets +2 /+2 . |flavor text = Vimpirism - an ancient curse evolved from the dawn of time.}} Ancient Vimpire is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play and has 3 /4 . It has the Amphibious and Frenzy traits, and its ability gives any zombie with the Frenzy trait, including it, +2 /+2 when that zombie destroys a plant and survives. This ability stacks with each Ancient Vimpire on the field and persists until all Ancient Vimpires are removed from the field. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Imp Monster Zombie *'Traits: Amphibious', Frenzy *'Ability:' When any Zombie with Frenzy destroys a Plant, that Zombie gets +2 /+2 . *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Super-Rare Card description Vimpirism - an ancient curse evolved from the dawn of time. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Strategies With Ancient Vimpire is a very powerful zombie. Not only does it have greater stats than a normal Vimpire and the Amphibious trait, but Ancient Vimpire gives +2 /+2 to any Frenzy zombie that destroys a plant rather than only itself. A Vimpire will get boosted twice by it, provided it destroys a plant. Being a member of the Beastly class, Ancient Vimpire's has synergy with Gargantuar decks with Smashing Gargantuar and Frenzy cards such as Maniacal Laugh and Area 22. The Smash is the best hero to use with Ancient Vimpire as the class also contains Frenzy zombies, such as Wannabe Hero, and tricks which give fighters Frenzy, such as Going Viral. A deadly combo is using this along with Coffee Zombie as he will give all zombies Frenzy, making it much easier to activate Ancient Vimpire's ability and thus, resulting in great damage to your opponent Note that Ancient Vimpire will give boosts to zombies with Frenzy if they destroy a plant in any way, not just by attacking. An example of such a combo is playing Zombot 1000 with Smashing Gargantuar on the field, giving it +2 /+2 for each plant it destroys. With extremely high stats and the Frenzy trait, it will be very unlikely for your opponent to stop it without hard removal. Since it has a very dangerous ability, your opponent is most likely going to prioritize detsroying it. You can either have it in the Zombie Tricks Phase via Teleport and Teleportation Zombie as Immorticia, Graveyard as , or protect it from tricks with . However, just like Vimpire, it will be instantly destroyed if it attacks , so either destroy Garlic or avoid playing Ancient Vimpire on the lane with him. Against Taking out Ancient Vimpire should be a priority. Much like a normal Vimpire, just destroying one plant can already give the zombie a huge boost. The simple fact that Ancient Vimpire's ability works with any and all Frenzy zombies makes this a huge threat, making already powerful zombies even more powerful. There are not many early-to-mid game options to deal with this zombie if it is played on the water lane other than , so it is recommended to play tricks instead. Due to its natural 3 , it is vulnerable to while unboosted. Shamrocket or can dispose of it before other Frenzy zombies get boosted, and or The Great Zucchini can help handle the situation if there are too many tough zombies for you to handle. An alternate solution is to boost your plants to make them survive attacks from the Frenzy zombies, rendering Ancient Vimpire's ability useless. However, you will need great resources and powerful tempo from the start to use this strategy. You could also Bounce Ancient Vimpire so it does not boost Frenzy zombies. This won't deter the opponent from playing him in the next turn, so beware. You can also play Garlic on the lane with Ancient Vimpire so it will instantly be destroyed if it hurts him, but be careful as the zombie hero may have cards to help Ancient Vimpire survive, so use this strategy only when you are very sure that the opponent can't do anything to it. Gallery AncientVimpireStat.jpg|Ancient Vimpire's statistics AncientVimpireCard.jpg|Ancient Vimpire's card AncientVimpireUnlocked.jpg|Ancient Vimpire unlocked Ancient Vimpire cardface.png|Ancient Vimpire's card image SpriteAtlasTexture 0b280ecd0df14ef489ac9ee670a52341 512x512 fmt34-0b280ecd0df14ef489ac9ee670a52341 14 CAB-88460e7cbac80b2acb5dd.png|Ancient Vimpire's textures Pure cinnamon roll.png|Ancient Vimpire frozen AncientV.png|Ancient Vimpire attacking AncientV2.png|Ancient Vimpire destroyed AncientVimpireAbility.jpg|Ancient Vimpire activating its ability on itself UntrickableAncientVimpire.jpg|Ancient Vimpire with the Untrickable trait DailyChallengeJan32018.jpg|Ancient Vimpire being the featured card in the menu for the January 3rd, 2018 AgentAV.jpg|Secret Agent being played on Ancient Vimpire AncientVimpireHealthStrength.jpg|Ancient Vimpire with 3 /4 Screenshot 2018-05-21-06-44-07~2.jpeg|Ancient Vimpire with a star icon on its health Trivia *When it is played, every zombie with the Frenzy trait will have their icon pop up as if the zombies had gained Frenzy again. See also *Vimpire Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Monster cards Category:Imps Category:Imp cards Category:Colossal cards Category:Frenzy cards Category:Colossal zombies Category:Aquatic zombies Category:Amphibious cards Category:Vimpires